meditatior meets lighting girl
by angelicdevil9281
Summary: omg this idea just came to me and it wasnt like my over story WITH NO PLOTT! dont be angry with me if i dont finish the pver 1
1. Default Chapter

Alright I no I was writing the other fan fic too but that 1 had no plot what so every  
  
this on is about jess (lighting girl) meets Suze.. As well as Jesse and rob..  
O and to add it gets confusing....  
  
Dinner in the Ackerman household  
  
alright if u think watching 3 guys literally breathe their food in is gross... u don't know anything...its beyond gross. Watching them I mean. "Ok family...me and your mother have something to tell u all" said Andy.. He continued "my boss has offered me to do a show for HBTV." he said sounded as a happy child on Christmas day. My mother continued for him "we all will be moving to Indiana next week." That's when all hell broke loose. Jake/ sleepy had no problem BECAUSE HE WAS IN COLLEGE!!!!! he gets to stay here. Dave started protesting. I couldn't blame him. I mean he finally got a girlfriend here. Not that any1 but me new. And brad started going on and on about how Kelly Prescott finally said yes when he asked her out...for the 3 time. Actually, it really isn't a date considering he's going with his other dumb jocky friends and he wont be missing it because its tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday. That means we r moving Sunday. That gives me 2 DAYS TO PACK "mom!! U cant expect me to move within 1 day do u??!??!"I yelled and not to mention I will be leaving the love of my life. Mr hector Jesse de Silva. The hottest guy in carmel if not the world. But on the bright side, NO MORE PAUL SLATER!!! im getting away from that creep. But does my mom really expect me to move away from my friends? Adam nad cee cee is the only reason im still sane otherwise these ghost would drive me striaght into the loony bin. All the kids stomped into there room...without dinner.  
  
JESSE POV I was reading one to Susannah's romance novel, that I find extremely funny, wen she burst through the door. Was she not her 10 minutes ago? "Querida, are you not hungry today?, I asked simply "yes im starving but my so called mother says we r moving on Sunday." "moving? Were r u moving? R u going on vacation again? "No jesse. Moving as in im not coming back here. I have to o MOVE to another house and im not living in this 1 anymore" No! They cant take my Querida away. We just....we just got together and she I no this cannot be happening. God, I never complained about being dead. I never complained about falling in love with the living. Forgive me god but I must complain now. Unless.. "do u think if I came with u, it would be easier?"  
  
SUZE POV  
  
"do u think if I came with u, it would be easier?" Jesse asked Wait stop rewind and freeze.. Did he just ask that? "I cant do that to u. if u want to come u can but im not going to force u." "well then im coming" he said feeling proud.. Or was it bored. I don't know. We have been living together yet I still don't know his tones. "Well if only Cee and Adam also could come, id be fine"I said still kinda bummed "well, we better start packing" I said but then remembering he is a ghost and doesn't need anything. And then the phone rings. I hear my mom shout out. Its prob father dom hearing this piece of news "hello Susannah how are you" "great father. I suspect u have heard the news about my leavings" "yes I have. it is a great loss. You will be every much missed. why, the whole school and Jesse too" "yea about that father.. Jesse said he wants to come with me made this decision on his own" "WHAT! HAS HE GONE MAD?!?!" "umm I don't know but if u want to talk to him he is....." "Ur damn rite I want to talk to him!!" Its not everyday a priest curses so I had to pass the phone on the Jesse. Im guessing he gets it because the phone is his hands rite now. "yes father I understand but..... yes... ok..... I understand but..... we will be rite there" Father dom must want to see us and try to talk Jesse out of this and blame me for using my "feminine charms" against Jesse. Like I have any.  
  
At the mission SUZE POV Jesse was all quiet. Too quiet it was eery. When I saw father dom, he was pacing..with a cigarette box in hand may I add. "I cannot let the 2 of u continue like this. Susannah is the one thats goning to end up hurt." As saying this, he got his big book and started saying gibberish. At first I thought he was just talking to himself but then the ground was shaking. He was exorcizing Jesse. "father...no u cant do this.... no stop...father" I was looked at Jesse. He was just standing there not moving. "stop him... tell him u wont come... do something..." but he didn't do anything Jesse started changing colors. He went from his normal glowing self to a gold? Is that possible? I stop screaming and my cheeks weren't moist anymore because rite there in front of my Jesse fainted. FATHER DOM POV I know I wasn't supposed to do that. O god please forgive me but you can she to two love each other so dearly. I had to do this. "my deed is done" and I left the room but Susannah started tugging me. I meet the door "don't leave him ever Susannah. You two can finally be happy" I said choking on my tears. I am proud and will be happy for the two. If only they could tell say how much they love each other but both r too stubborn to notice.  
  
JESSE POV (A/N THESE POVS R MOVING FAST) in and out. I can breathe, but how and why am I still I the father's office. The shadow world sure has changed. Wait.. Is that Susannah? Am I alive? Father Dominic didn't exorcize me. He gave me life. I get up and scooped Susannah's face and kissed her like I never kissed a person in my live. Her green eyes are still watery. She gazes up at me and touches my face like I have something amazing on my cheek. "your alive..." she whispers I laugh, pick her up and spin her around. This feels great but its harder for us to move now. "how am I supposed to move with you?" "we'll go ask father Dominic." she says, still astonished.  
  
SUZE POV he is alive. I cant believe this "Father. How is he supposed to move with us?" "Easy Susannah. Ill tell your parents that he's an orphan and I trust Andy with my life and ill ask him to take him in. Andy has a thing for orphans" Replied father dom "but im nearly 20. isn't that unusual?" Jesse said "no Jesse your not 20. You are 18 and in high school" "ok father when will you tell my parents?" I asked "they are wait for u both at home. I have explained everything."  
  
JESSE POV On the way back Susannah and I walk back hand in hand. I was so happy I thought I was at the top of the world. I'm alive, with the girl of my dreams, and I never have to see Paul Slater's face again! Beat that paul. He will never take my Susannah away from me.  
  
FRIDAY- I walked into school and told Cee Cee the news, keeping Jesse a secret. And Cee Cee managed to tell Adam with her tears "Suze u cant leave. You just got here. U....." and she broke away. I actually think its better that I leave so Cee Cee could have Adam to herself. But really I gonna miss them so much. What am I gonna do without them. Of course I have Jesse but everyone knows I have a problem with making friends. I had only 1 friend in NYC, Gina, not to say that i wasn't thankful. Of Gina I mean. "Susannah, I father dom needs to see us rite away." it was Jesse. Wait what is he doing here. I thought he was at home. "Ok coming.. O before I forget. Cee Cee, Adam THIS is Jesse. Jesse meet my best friend, Cee Cee and Adam" that got to Cee. She stopped crying and I think she's drooling? "hi. Nice to meet you" replied Jesse. He figured that neither of my friends were gonna reply so. "And Susannah come on he's waiting in his office." "Ill be there in a second Jesse. Go on with out me" I said just to see what cee had to say about Jesse. "Simon, no wonder u keep turning Adam down. Does he have a brother and is he single?" Cee Cee asked. "Hey. I heard that." Adam said and threw a paper ball at both our heads. All I could do was laugh.  
  
Father dom's office  
  
"Ah Jesse. Susannah. How do you like your new arrangement?" "I love being alive. I can taste food, the water even the air has a taste!" Jesse said "well im grad to hear it. O yes Susannah Jesse will be trailing with you to your classes today. I have informed all the teachers and staff. Dismissed" Jesse and I got up and he went through the door before me. "Father dom... thank you. I know you never liked my and Jesse together but this really means a lot to him...and me." I didn't wait for a reply.  
  
End of the school day JESSE POV "QUERIDA stop.. I didnt mean to...its not my fault all those girls ran over to me....ow that hurts...Susannah stop!" well that did it. I got her to stop throwing stuff at me. I mean, it really isnt my fault all those girls chased me and Susannah down the hall "I don't even know what they were after!" "u DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE AFTER?!?! THEY WERE AFTER YOU, JESSE! YOU ARE SO WEARING A MASK AT THE NEW SCHOOL!!" I was confused. "Susannah, y were they after me? I don't even know them" "Jesse, now a days you are considered a hottie" I blinked "what this hottie? "Cute. Hot. good looking to the 10 power. Jesse ALL THOSE GIRLS WANTED U TO JUMP THERE BONES" I didn't understand the bone part but the other part was enough to turn me red. Luckily, we got to the house. I need to sleep. That sound so good. I thought I forgot how to sleep.  
  
MOVING DAY!!! I somehow did have cloths to pack because jake had extra clothes that he never knew he was missing. No wonder Susannah always calls him sleepy. He was in the room when Susannah stole his clothes and we were making so much nosie too. This airplanes, as the family calls them, are very boring and unoriginal. I prefer horseback. Maybe ill drift onto sleep....... 


	2. the Meeting and dinner in ackerman simon...

Ok this is gonna be a short chapter but Idc what u ppl say for my reviews cuz im doing this 4 me and Mystique Angelque you r the best auother and I love ur stories. Ok guys this is gonna be a short chapter but o well  
  
"JJJJEEEESSSSS GeTUP... U FRIEND Joann IS ON THE FONE" well that got me up because 1- my mother was yelling in my ear and 2- I don't have a friend named joann and 3- it was rob on the fone. Now when rob calls, I have to get up. I got the phone, still half asleep "u must have put on some act cuz my mom believes ur a girl" "Mastriani, r u still in bed?" "Actually usually I am in bed at......Rob you woke me up at 8 OCLOCK?!?!" "yes I did. now look outside by the fone booth" I did and I see Rob there. "Good" I hear at the other end of the receiver "now look across from me" I do and I see a large truck and family getting out. A girl with brown hair and the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. And 2 guys both tall and clean cut but Rob is still hotter. O wait there's anotherr. No, he looks like he's 12. Wait omg.... this tall latino guy just walked out. I might just faint... and ouch.. Did Rob just hit me with a pebble? "Mastriani, r u paying attention?!?" "Ouch, I was I mean I am.. I mean y did u wake me up???" "B/c u have to be a good neighbor and help them. Ill be there too" I leaped out of bed and got in to the first thing I saw and I still looked shabby.. And I put my hair up and left the house.  
  
I met rob outside and all he said was hi. We crossed the street an I introduced myself. And the family is Mr and Mrs Ackerman, Jake, brad, David, and Susannah. Oh yeah that Latino guy is hector. Not a great name if u ask me but that girl Susie calls him Jesse. Huh? Coincidence, no? NOT. I have rob I dun need him. Besides he and Susie looked chummy.. Too chummy. There cute tho. "So Susie how old r u?" I asked "its Susannah or u can call me Suze" she winced. She's like me and Jessie. "Susannah, where should I put these boxes?" "umm Jesse this is Jessica. She lives across from us and this is......" she said geusturing to Rob. "oh this is Rob..." "Im her boyfriend" wow is this the first time Rob has said that? I hope its not the last "O well... Jesse, put those boxes in the living room nad take ur room in the window room." "Lemme help u out with that man" rob said but jesse's face went all weird like he didnt understand what was going on. "wow u and your boyfriend are sharing ROOM. Ur lucky. Do u know that that was the first time rob called me his girlfriend?" I said astonished "haha me and Jesse are not sharing rooms. I wish we still were." did she just say still?  
  
JESSE POV "well u have some girl there buddy." rob said "yes well we have been through a lot together and.." "u practically had jess drooling" I really don't understand the lingo these days "drooling?" "Yeah she couldn't stop staring at u. u better watch it. If I find u 2 together ill break your neck" "I will never be unfaithful to Susannah. It took us so long just go get together and I........" I almost spilled my love to a complete and utter stranger. "you love her, don't you" Rob said "I um I. Susannah well" why did I just do that? Why couldnt I just say it? Im not ashamed of loving her "yes. I do love her but I don't think she does. Not like I do anyways." "it doesn't seem like that to me dude." what does this dude mean? This lingo is killing me.  
  
SUZE POV  
  
"so what school r u going to? Jericho or the private one?" jess asked "um I think we're going to Jericho. Y do u go there? "yea me and rob both do" (A/N rob is a senior guys.. Still the same as Jesse) "and tomorrow's Sunday. Hey do u know any good malls here?" ugh I hate malls but Jesse need new clothes b/c sleepy's gonna notice. "Yea there's one........um in the next town.... we live in a very small town but the next town isnt that far...I could ask Rob to driv......" she stopped midsentence. She probably thought id hit up on her boyfriend. As if. After almost dying for Jesse, I was gonna go after another guy. Yeah rite. And besides I saw the way Rob was being defensive. Even Jess said that . "nah its ok... u said it wasn't far so I think me and Jesse will just walk." I replied "no way. Besides my best friend Ruth has to go shopping tomorrow. I don't think she'd mind if we took 2 extra people. Nad the mall isnt THAT close. (5:00 pm everyone is gone but the ackermann/simon family.)  
  
SUZE POV Great a little hic town. I wonder what kelly prescott would do here. When I wonder what BRAD would do here. Jess has been explaining that school stuff and also the townie biker thingy too. Brad wouldnt last. My room looks very similar to my other room. Well I see a pile of boxes tha thave my name written on them. I better start packing. I started at the top box. All it was was a buch of clothes and the one under that was hangers. I started hanging all my clothes. It took atleast 2 hours. I look at the watch its 7:00!! And I still had 2 more boxes. I opened the first box and it was a picture of adam cee cee and me. We all took it the day before I left. Im trying to hold back my tears. Wait....there's someone in the backround. Its Jesse. Whats he doing in the picture. At this point I already started crying. And I hate crying. I left my friends again. I know I left Gina but thats different. Gina had other friends. But adam and cee cee only had each other and the time we spent together was priceless. My teardrops flooded the frame. KNOCK KNOCK shit someone would see me like this. Great. Thats all I need. My mom coming in here and acting as if I was crying about my dad or brad using this as blackmail. I wiped my eyes before I yelled "COME IN" "querida, dinner's rea..querida were crying? What's wrong?" "I miss Cee Cee and Father Duminic and adam and sniff sniff kelly and debbie. I even miss paul!" I tried looking Jesse in the eyes but my view was blocked by a cloud of shimmering smoke...and then I heard that voice. The one thats been haunting me, torturing me, nad that smirk that kills me and you no what; I was glad I heard it. "I rang suze" paul said but that had me start tearing again because 1- I thought Jesse would be mad and 2- I wanted to hug him....Why couldnt Cee Cee and Adam go that. "Whoa" paul said wide eyed after seeing me in this state "usually I just scare her but not make her cry like...like that " paul stated "im glad to see u too paul but I think u should leave" I said choking "phewww I didnt think I could take anymore of that" but to Jesse Paul whispered "good luck cowboy" "querida, its ok. Now come and eat dinner with ur family. With me" Jesse said in that Latino accent that me forget I had knee. "Ur not mad I called paul?" I asked confused "I can never be mad at you and it was an accident. I don't think you would have known he would come, would you?" I shook my head side to side. "Good lets go have dinner. Im very hunger" I laughed. He should be hunger. Its been a while since he ate.  
  
Thats chapter 2 hehe 


	3. the mall dum dum daaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok thanks to early dismissal once again I have no life... I shall be dedicated to this fic...and again I am truly sorry about my spelling mistakes in the last 1...

when Paul said "I rang suze" its supposed to be "you rang, suze"and so on..back to the story

the next morning

SUZE POV

BBBEEEEPPP BBBEEEEPPP BBBBEEEPPP.

I groaned. I really have the loudest alarm clock in the world. And to make matters worse, I had to go to a mall. The last time I went to a mall was when Gina came to visit me during spring break. That was nearly 5 months ago. Wow seems like yesterday me, cee cee, and adam went to the beach. I don't even think these people have a beach!

BBBBEEEEPPP BBBBEEEEPPPP

GOD I hit snooze again but it went to the radio. I really haven't listened to music. It's the ghosts, I tell you. I cant even live my own life with them bothering me every 5 seconds. I was listening to the soft quiet song "I turn to you". I know. I know. Its xtina but before she changed, she wasn't that bad. O it was the end anyways but the next song that came on was.. "she will be loved" by maroon 5. It reminded me of Cee Cee. Adam really needs to make the first move. NO joke. Drifting back to sleep is so peaceful.....until someone knocks on the door. I moaned for them to go away.. FAT CHANCE. I don't wanna go to the mall. No.

"Querida, you have to get up. Robert and Jessica will be here any minute. Susannah, you, out of all people know I need clothing. You wouldn't want me to walk around naked, now do you"

Jesse... Naked...ooooooo (a/n I no I no) this I had to see.

".....umm don't answer that but you wouldn't want......Susannah WAKE UP!!!"

OWWW right in my ear too. Of course I had to get up. You try going back to sleep after that "wake up call"

"Jesse.." I said blinking "I don't think I can hear anymore" he just chuckled.

"Querida, you have 15 minutes to get ready. I suggest you hurry"

he left and closed the door.

Now would you do if you were told by your hot, latino, living, hot, sexy...did I mention hot? Without thinking I jumped into the shower with my toothbrush. What? Did you think I wasnt gonna brush my teeth?

After my hot shower I came out..with my towel, mind you, to get out something to wear. I pulled out a pair of Angelz jeans and a bebe purple ruffles top. I applied purple eye shadow, black eyeliner( a bit thickly but not too think)and mascara..oh not to mention a bit of gloss. (A/n a tip for yall out there..this make up works with anything)i have to say...I didnt look half bad. I went outside to see Jesse making small talk to Andy. Andy isn't really that bad. He let Jesse stay and I don't think any step dad would allow that.

HONKK HONKK

I guess thats them. I dont want to go to a mall...but it will be fun to dress up Jesse in cloths that fit in. Im going to make him the hottest boy in the whole school. But what if the same thing happens here that happened in Carmel with the girls and halls? O well. Jesse will live.We made our way to the car. I saw there were only 2 more seats. Rob and Jess in the front and another girl in the back. Prob Jess's best friend. Jesse got in first then I did. I should have known that was a bad idea. Sitting by a window I mean. The girl by the way was Ruth, Jess's best friend. I watched everything go by from out the window. Hay, cows, fields of corn...... everything u name it I saw it. Other than a ghost that I'm was happy about. Looking at the world pass me by and holding the hand of the man of my dreams. Perfect...not!!!! I was on the way to A MALL. Not the mention a SOUTHERN MALL! Do they even have an aberocrombie and fitch there? I hope so. Thats where I was planing to find Jesse some nice cloths. Or even a DELIA'S now thats my favorite store in mall when I go. If I go.

We got to the mall. Wow its bigger than ours!! Surprisingly. I walk in and saw bundles of people.a few kelly's and debbies of course but a few of rob's too. ok here goes nothing. The first store is american eagle. We all dispersed nad found our own clothing to look at except rob who was...were was he?? Probably getting food or something.

"Jesse, what r u looking at?" I asked tentively because he was picking up the ugliet black pants. They had the pulley string at the bottem nad ugh sooo ugly!

"oh nothing, Querida I just remembered that paul has these. WHY WOULD ANYONE WHERE THESE??" I laughed what I did remember paul wearing these and were they ugly!

We got a lot of clothes for Jesse and some for everyone else too. Oh yeah and about Rob..he ran away to help his mom out with something..I don't know. Jess told me it was something along those lines. What I was looking out the window! Did I mention my room is the only one with a window seat. Guess who visits every 5 seconds? Thats right! Not to mention we had to get the tags off the clothing and have him try it on again..for me! He put on a fashion show for me and put one on for me too. I know I hate malls but I love cloths! I came out in this abercrombie Brook Silk Mini and a white wifebeater. When I can out I thought Jesse would yell and tell me in showing of too much skin but he didnt say a word. "What? Do I look that bad?" I asked afarid of fighting "No..you look...breathtaking." he replied in a whisper


End file.
